I Could Fall In Love
by l.IX.l
Summary: Suppose Zidane and Garnet were childhood friends. Would be sweet wouldn’t it? Lol. Dedicate this fic to my best friend, Monique. Don’t forget our friendship girl! Song written by my favorite singer, Selena. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody!! This used to be in my old account so I was like, 'Oh, what the hell, lets put it in my new account!!' Lol. Well, hope you guys love this. Enjoy!!

=====

Title: _I Could Fall In Love_

Author: _Aiko-sama_

Rated: _PG - 13_

Genre: _RomanceHumor_

Summary: _Suppose Zidane and Garnet were childhood friends. Would be sweet wouldn't it? Lol. Dedicate this fic to my best friend, Monique. Don't forget our friendship girl!! Song written by my favorite singer, Selena._

Warning!! **Contains Violence and Language in later chapters.**

  
  
One day in the town of Lindblum, a young girl named Garnet til Alexandros resided there. She had beautiful, silky, brown hair that was always pulled back by a clip. Chocolate brown hues shined in the happy sun. She was adored by all.   
  
"Maaaan! It's hopeless! We'll never find an outfit in here!!!!" Eiko screams. Eiko was Garnet's little sister, who had a strong temper and a weak control fuse.  
  
"Come get your clothes, pumpkins!" The Maid shouts. This maid took care of Eiko and Garnet while they were little, and ever since the accident of their parents' death.  
  
"Must I suffer so much? Coming, Nanny! Lets go, Garnet." Eiko shouted before running downstairs.  
  
Garnet shook her head and followed Eiko downstairs.  
  
After having a wonderful breakfast and wore the same uniforms, their nanny drove them to their school, where little kids were shouting a playing in various locations. Garnet could see a troupe of girls playing hopscotch. A soft bell sounded a few minutes after.

The maid gave both of the sisters a hug before walking back to the car and driving away. Eiko grabbed her sister's hand and sung the song, 'we're off to see the wizard'. After a few minutes of listening to that obnoxious song, Garnet went separate ways with Eiko as soon as they reached the play room. Garnet was in a corner, drawing a picture of a house while Eiko was chatting away with her friends as they were playing house.  
  
"Can I play with you?" A voice asked shyly to Garnet. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Garnet said happily, giving the boy a piece of paper and a few crayons. "I've never seen you before."  
  
"Oh I'm new. I was outside the room wif my mum and the teachor." The boy replied, red streaking across his cute face as his sapphire eyes were locked on to Garnet's brown ones. "My name is Zidane. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Garnet, nice to meet you, Zidane." Garnet said politely, shaking the boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Uh huh." Zidane nodded, holding Garnet's hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is mine."  
  
Garnet blushed, smiling widely. "So umm, wanna move over there were the dress-up clothes are?"  
  
"Sure! I'll race ya!" Zidane said, getting in his race stance " Ready? Go!"  
  
Garnet jerked forward and with a quick boost of speed, she was in 1st place.

"Hey!! You're cheating!!!" Zidane yelled in the distance.

She looked at him, laughing while he was pouting. "I go to track everyday after school! I didn't expect to see a boy lose…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!?!!" he shouted, growling and swishing his tail rapidly.  
  
"Oh… nothing!!" she sung sweetly, holding her hands together behind her, moving from left to right.

Zidane smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Garnet blinked at him in confusion. "What is it…?"

"GAH!!!!" Zidane screamed, tackling Garnet and they went rolling around and tickling each other until the crashed into the box that had a lot of costumes and accessories.

Garnet popped her head up and took a large gulp of air. "Zidane…? ZIDANE!?" she shouted, but felt something under her. She fell backwards as the figure popped up, scratching their head.

"What?" Zidane's voice said in front of her, his tail twitching.

Garnet rubbed her sore head and looked to Zidane, then giggled. The giggle then turned into a burst of laughter as Zidane looked at her funny.

"Uh, what's wrong with you…?" Zidane said, giving her a distraught look. He turned around and saw a mirror, as soon as he saw himself, he screamed.

"Ehehehehe, what's wrong Mrs. Tribal? You look quite exquisite in your dress!!!" garnet exclaimed, clapping and laughing at the same time.

"Get me _outta_ this thing!!!!!!!" he shouted, about to rip the dress.

"AI! Stop! That's a pretty dress your about to rip!!" Garnet stated angrily, getting behind Zidane and unzipping him.

"I have to say though, you did look pretty cute. You look like a girl anyway cause your hair is in a ponytail." Garnet mumbled, blushing after helping him.

Zidane turned to her, raising a brow. "Blushing again? Y'know you look cute when you blush like that."

Her brush still lingered, until it filled her whole face.

"Hah, you look like a tomato!!" he teased, snickered at her.

"Aw, that's not nice!! Take that back!!" she exclaimed, tackling him and they started tickling each other again.

Zidane laughed along with Garnet and they became very good friends. Perhaps their relationship will become even more than just being friends?

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Aw, this was too cute, no? Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was in my old account and I wanted to put it up here. My chapters are going to be edited and I'll post each one when I'm finished with them so stay tuned!!

**__**

- Aiko-sama


	2. Chapter 2

What's up every1? Everything goin' ok? Lol. Well, here's the 2nd chapter I just revised. Hope you guys like it!

=====

Chapter 2

=====  
  
Time has passed; Zidane and Garnet became very close throughout the years. Now they were 11 years old and it was now in the middle of fall. One day, Garnet went to the park, near Zidane's house and got on the swings. The maid and Eiko moved to a smaller house so Eiko and Garnet could spend more time with their friends.  
  
"Hey, Garnet. Whatcha doin'?" A voice called out behind her as she started getting higher by each step she pushed on the swing.  
  
Garnet smiled and turned to her head, seeing her best friend. "Hi Zidane. I'm just relaxing. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great! Wanna come over my house for dinner? You can call your maid. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Zidane said sitting on a swing next to her.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Garnet smiled as Zidane sat in a swing next to her as she slowly started to quit swinging..  
  
"Hey, Garnet...I was wondering..." Zidane said, looking away to leaves blowing away by the wind.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you...like to become just more than best friends with me?" Zidane said rapidly.  
  
"W-what?" Garnet stuttered, appalled at what he just said.  
  
"W-what I'm saying is, Garnet, I really, really, really care about you... And I…" Zidane said getting on one knee in front of Garnet, taking her hand.  
  
'Z-Zidane..." Dagger stuttered, she could hardly breath as he gently kissed her hand.  
  
"I even want us to get married when we're older!!! God, Dagger!!! I love you!!!!!"  
  
She then bent down beside him and nodded. "I love you too, Zidane!!!! I love you too!!!" They then hugged each other tightly and stayed there for a long time.  
  
He then let go of her and pulled something out his pocket. "I got this ring from a 25 cent machine. It made me think about you. I mean, the pretty colors did…"  
  
She smiled as she allowed him to put it on her finger.  
  
"I wanna show you something too!" Zidane said, holding Garnet's hand, taking her out the swing, and outside the park where a thousand trees stood and having more autumn leaves fall out.  
  
"Since we're gonna be together forever then we'll need to mark it on one of these trees." Zidane explained.  
  
"But why?" Garnet asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just saw it on TV. When a guy and a girl carve it together and stay in love forever..." Zidane then took out a sharp knife and found a tree, making a few sharp lines when carving his name in.  
  
"There, now you put your name in." Zidane said handing her the sharp blade.  
  
"O-okay." Garnet stuttered, carefully putting in her name.  
  
She then handed Zidane's knife back and he drew a heart on the outside of their name.  
  
"Now what?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed before by someone except by your parents and your maid?" Zidane asked quickly stepping closer to her.  
  
"N-no...I haven't-" Garnet shook her head, but then Zidane cut her off and ducked in to give her a give her a kiss and slowly put his hands on her face.  
  
Garnet blinked rapidly as Zidane pulled her closer but then wrapped her arms around him as they just stood there. They didn't know how long it lasted but, heck, as if they cared. Lol. They then returned to the park, holding each other's hand and going towards Zidane's house.  
  
Zidane opened the door and put his other hand out. "After you, Dagger-baby."  
  
Garnet blinked at the name he said. "'Dagger'? Who's 'Dagger'!?"

"Umm, one night in my room, I was just saying all these nicknames and one reminded me of you… sounded really pretty."

"'Dagger'?" Garnet asked again, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah!! From now on, I'll call ya Dagger!! Let's thank this baby!" Zidane exclaimed, pulling out his other weapon, a dagger, as it shined in the light in the hallway.  
  
'Dagger' giggled but was then startled when a loud BANG was heard upstairs in Zidane's Parent's bedroom.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!! PLEASE!!!" A woman voice called out.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!!!" a stronger, most lethal voice yelled.  
  
Dagger then quickly got behind Zidane with a worried look. "W-what's that?"  
  
"Ah. It's just my momma and old man arguing again." Zidane shrugged and then held her hand. "C'mon I'll take you to my room."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
They made their way through his parent's bedroom and went in Zidane's trashy room. Lol.  
  
"So guess what?! I'm gonna be a rock star when I grow up!!!" Zidane shouted, jumping on his not-made bed, pretending he's playing a guitar.  
  
"Haha! I'll be your #1 fan then!!!" Dagger smiled, sitting on a blue bean bag on the floor.  
  
"Nah, you'll be my sweetheart! I'll make sure you get the very first ticket made!" Zidane smirked.  
  
"ZIDANE TRIBAL!!!!!! TURN THAT &#% MUSIC DOWN NOW!!!" his father yelled outside his parent's bedroom.  
  
Dagger turned to Zidane who ignored his father and kept acting like he was a rock star. "Zidane, don't you think you should turn it down?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Ah, he won't do anything. My old man just yells at me." Zidane shook his head. "So I don't care."  
  
Dagger then turned it off with Zidane whining. "But I do. I don't want you to get punished or anything."  
  
"Dag, baby. Don't worry about me! I'm alright! My old man hasn't done a thing to me besides yelling." Zidane says in a relaxed voice.  
  
"Yes I know, but, what if it changes? What if you don't see your childhood friend anymore?" Dagger then stopped and looked to the ground, then closing her eyes.  
  
"Dagger..." Zidane sighed, putting his hands on her face, and looking in her chocolate brown depths. "I know I'll never lose you. I'll stay with you. No matter what. If someone ever kidnapped you or done something horrible to you I'd find them and kill their ass."  
  
With that said, he kissed her and she closed her eyes, feeling warm tears running down her eyes and also touching Zidane. Afterwards, they ran downstairs, with Zidane's father nowhere to be seen then had eaten a delicious dinner that his mother had prepared.  
  
**To Be Continued…**

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Aw this was so cute! Right? Lol. Well umm, updates will come in fast since I'm finished with school for 3 months!! Yay!! Lol. See you guys later.

**__**

- Aiko-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey peeps!!!! Here's another chapter!!! Hope ya like it!!!!

=====

Chapter 3

=====  
  
Years have passed and Dagger and Zidane have been good friends and have gone to each others houses to hang out. Now they were in 10th grade and Zidane has been quite a troublemaker ever since, but is still Dagger's boyfriend.  
  
"Seems like you and your friends are late once again, Zidane." Mrs. Tole said, stacking up papers in her desk as she saw Zidane and his pals, Blank and Cinna run inside, panting loudly and making each student raise a brow.  
  
"I'm sorry I-" Zidane began, but his teacher interrupted.  
  
"None of your excuses! Just sit down and we will carry on with our math lesson. Understood?" Mrs. Tole shouted, shaking her head.  
  
Zidane and his friends replied with a sigh and shrugged as Mrs. Tole gave them a detention slip and they took their seats. Afterwards they just rolled their eyes and threw the slip under students' desks.  
  
Zidane sat next to Dagger and she giggled, passing him a note.  
  
He smirked at his babe and opened the note, paying less attention to the blabbing teacher.  
  
_You can never pass a day without getting into trouble, Mr. Tribal._  
  
He frowned and caught her trying not to laugh. He then stole some nerd's pencil and wrote back in kindergarten writing.  
  
**So there's this nice dance goin' on at Blank's house. You wanna go?**  
  
She smirked and wrote started writing something but covering the paper so Zidane couldn't see.  
  
_Fine. I'll go if you go._  
  
Zidane smirked at the words before ripping it and putting it under his desk, then putting his arm around Garnet, whispering to her. "We've been close ever since kindergarten and you still wont give me your phone number, baby!"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. It's 480-0254. Happy?" she muttered, paying more attention to the teacher than him who was blabbing about matrices. Which was to mention, why was the teacher teaching 8th grade math while they were in grade 10!? Garnet would probably never know.  
  
Zidane's smirk still lingered as he held her close between the two desks and closed his eyes. Dagger was the whole world to him, nothing else mattered to him ever since he met her.

As the teacher went on and on about matrices in math class but Zidane and Dagger had their own time. After the class ended the students hurried out the rooms to hurry and go to their lockers.  
  
"So you're free, tonight?" Zidane asked, walking with Dagger to her locker and leaning against one.  
  
"Yes." Dagger nodded. "I'll meet you at lunch later okay?"  
  
"Sure babe." Zidane winked.  
  
She gave him a soft kiss on the lips but as soon as it ended, he ducked in for another one and they crashed in a locker.  
  
"Haha! Okay! That's enough!!! You pervert!!!!" Dagger shouted, trying to push Zidane away since he was starting to tickle her.  
  
"Heh, okay then see ya Dag." Zidane said jokingly, winking afterwards.  
  
She smiled and nodded, taking her books as she went to her next class before lunch. Zidane glanced back at her when she wasn't looking and took a few steps ahead, then jumping and kicking his feet together, whispering to himself. "YESSSSSS!!"

=====  
  
"Hello class. My name is Mr. Dozier. Mrs. Dozier isn't going to be here so I'll be the substitute. Please take your seats." This substitute said in Garnet's class, giving a student papers so she could pass them out.  
  
Dagger sat next to her best friend, Beatrix who had long, curly, blonde hair that covered her left eye and had a butterfly clipped on it, a purple top and blue shorts.  
  
Dagger began a whispering conversation with her best friend. "Guess what? I'm going to Blank's party with Zidane!"   
  
"Cool. I'm goin' with Steiner." Beatrix said, taking out a nail file and started doing her red fingernails.  
  
A/N: Before Steiner got all old and wrinkly lets just act like he's was so hot he matched Kuja's cuteness. But Kuja's cuter. Lol.  
  
"Cool." Dagger then looked to the substitute as he told about himself and barely started the lesson about reading books, since it was her reading class.  
  
A half hour later, it ended and Beatrix walked over to Steiner and Dagger followed to meet up with Zidane.  
  
She found him sitting next to his friends, chatting about how the party is going to rock and other subjects that Dagger heard about. Zidane glanced at her and smiled, motioning for her to sit with him. She nodded and walked up to the boys which were Cinna, Marcus, and Blank, then sat next to Zidane.  
  
"So you still goin' to the party?" Zidane said, reminding her.  
  
"Yes, Zidane! I'm going to the party!" Dagger said, a bit annoyed. It was like he kept asking her for a while, and it was starting to get really old.  
  
"Good." Zidane sighed. "I'll get our lunch."  
  
Dagger rolled her eyes and nodded, starting to talk with the other boys while Zidane went up to the lunch lady. After a few minutes, Zidane sat close to Dagger, holding their lunch trays.  
  
"So Beatrix is going to the dance with Steiner." Dagger said, messing with the 'mystery meat' on her tray with a plastic fork.  
  
"Uh huh...that's cool." Zidane nodded, a bit careless though. He didn't like Steiner that much because he always had quite a temper with Zidane, and would always tell on him when he did something bad.  
  
After a few minutes later of chatting with friends and their selves, It was time for their last class of the day. It would've been either Gym, Art, or Science. Dagger, Zidane, Blank, and Cinna had science with the others had either gym or art.  
  
The four of them walked to class and sat in their assigned seats. Their strict teacher, Mr. Chopem came in holding a few books and had really thick glasses.  
  
_I wonder why they would allow a person that has that kind of name in this school._ The 4 students thought. Maybe they'll never know.  
  
"Hello, class." Mr. Chopem said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Today we will talk about frogs." Then he continued blabbing on and on about frogs while Zidane and his buddies fell asleep. Unlike Zidane, Dagger happened to love the teachings of Mr. Chopem, even though he had an unacceptable name. The class ended for about a few more minutes, then it was time to head home and get ready for Blank's party.  
  
Zidane met Dagger in the parking lot so he could drive her home. He stopped his red motorcycle and helped Dagger get off. After helping her get off, he just stood, holding her by the waist, staring at her beautiful chocolate brown depths.  
  
"Um, Zidane you can let go now…" Dagger stuttered again, blushing her brains out.

He slowly brought his head to hers as he closed his eyes and touched her violet-colored lips. Holding her tightly he didn't want to let go. He wanted them to stay like this and turn into stone, named _Two Lovers in Alexander street._  
  
Dagger then slowly broke off the kiss and smiled, running a hand through his rough looking blonde hair. "I'll see you at 5:00 then?"  
  
Zidane smiled and nodded, putting the motorcycle back on with a wink. "I'll see you at 5:00, baby."  
  
Dagger went inside her house and ran in her room, picking out on what she would wear for the party. She hurried in the shower and curled her hair afterwards and added a cute teddy bear clip. She wore a very short white blouse with her belly-button showing and tight, orange shorts.  
  
Zidane arrived at exactly 5:00 in baggy black pants and a red hoody, under it had a sleeveless black shirt.  
  
He rang the doorbell and Dagger opened it smiling, widely. "Hey babe. You ready?"  
  
"Yes." Dagger nodded, closing her door and locking it.  
  
They soon arrived at Blank's party, a lot of people outside the door just chatting and drinking beer. Zidane held her hand as they walked inside his best friend's house, talking over the loud music.  
  
"So now do you wanna dance?" Zidane shouted.  
  
"Sure!" Dagger shouted back.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They then danced to slow music and held each other tightly as they slowly rocked to the music.  
  
Dagger then looked to Zidane, who had his eyes closed and then suddenly kissed him, bringing him closer. His eyes suddenly opened, wide, and just looked at her. In return, he gave her a passionate and undying kiss of love.  
  
By then they silently sat close to each other and watched as their friends danced to the loud music.  
  
3 hours have passed and it was time to leave. All of them left so they wouldn't have to help clean up the mess they made. This made Blank very unhappy (TT) lol.  
  
Zidane parked his motorcycle in the parking space next to Dagger's silver BMW and walked her to the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot for taking me, Zidane. I had a great time." Dagger said turning to him.  
  
"Yeah! I'm glad you did!!!" Zidane replied. They just stood there in front of her door, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Just as soon as Dagger opened her mouth to say something, Zidane rushed his lips over to hers, making a hard tight kiss that she didn't pull away from. After a few minutes, Zidane broke it. "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
She then caught her breath then looked to Zidane who was having his hands on his knees, still catching his breath. As soon as he stood, he turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they gave each other an irresistible kiss that wouldn't be fair to let go of. With her still holding onto him, he opened her door and closed it, making his way to the top of the stairs to her bedroom, smiling kindly.  
  
**To Be Continued…**

Aiko-sama's Note: _AWWWWW!!!!!!! WELL WASN'T THAT SWEET??!?!?!?! I KNOW YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS!!! WELL TALK TO YA LATER!!!! BUH-BYEZ!!!!!_

**__**

- Aiko-sama


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!! Thanks for the nice reviews and here's another one for you

=====

Chapter 4

=====

Zidane opened his eyes, looking around and felt a stirring next to him and smiled at her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered in her ear _I love you, Dag._  
  
Suddenly, Zidane's cell rang. He saw it under his clothes and pushed the 'Talk' button.  
  
"Hello?" he muttered, trying not to wake Dagger up.  
  
"Hey, Zidane! It's Angel! Where have you been???" A perky like voice yelled.  
  
"O-oh! U-uh, hey Angel, baby!! How are you?" Zidane smiled widely, trying to keep the noise down since Dagger was asleep.  
  
"Why are you speaking quietly? Aren't you glad to talk to me?"  
  
"Y-yeah! I am but this seriously is a _very bad_ time." Zidane said, laughing nervously, putting his clothes on.  
  
Dagger silently got up and rubbed her head. She smiled as she heard Zidane in her bathroom which was on her left side. She got up with her covers wrapped around her and then suddenly froze when she heard Zidane say, "I love you too, Angel baby."  
  
Zidane got out the bathroom and gasped when Dagger was leaning on the wall, chocolate brown eyes were glaring at his clear sapphire ones.  
  
"So who's Angel?" Dagger asked, eyes flaming up.  
  
"S-she's...uh well...one of my-" Zidane tried to say, but Dagger pushed him out the room, making him fall down the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe you, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME?!" Dagger yelled at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Dagger, please! Listen to me baby!!!" Zidane begged. "She's just a friend from school!"  
  
"A FRIEND!? TALKING ALL LOVEY DOVEY DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A FRIEND, ZIDANE!!!" Dagger yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing his stuff he left up there at him. "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DAGGER!! PLEASE LISTEN TO M-" Zidane tried to yell, but she just yelled on.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dagger then fell to the ground, the sheets covering her face and started bursting into tears. "Zidane...I HATE YOU!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR CHILDHOOD GIRLFRIEND?! No...I'll never be with you...EVER I swear it."  
  
She then stood and took a shower then afterwards threw on a blue tube top and white shorts.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Dagger ran towards it and opened it, showing Beatrix and Steiner standing there.  
  
"Dagger! Oh!" Beatrix said sadly, hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm so sorry about Zidane! Blank told me everything..."  
  
"Blank?" Dagger said with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"C'mon, lets go inside." Beatrix said, helping her friend back in the house to the living room with Steiner following.  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that..." Dagger said, squeezing a pillow that was in her arms.  
  
"Well, first thing on Monday, we're gonna see that so called Angel and give her a piece of our minds." Beatrix smiled evilly, raising her fist and using the other hand to pat Dagger's shoulder.  
  
Dagger sighed, nodding sadly, still squeezing the pillow in her arms and covering her face with it.  
  
Then the phone rang. Dagger looked to the phone as it still rang but didn't get up to answer it. The answering machine came on after a couple of rings.  
  
You have reached Dagger's house. I'm not in right now but if you leave your name and a brief message, I'll be sure to get back to you. Beeeeeeeeep.  
  
_Hey, Dagger. It's Zidane. Please call me back when you get this and I hope we get back together like old times. I love you. Bye._  
  
Dagger sighed and felt like crying again. Beatrix softly rubbed her best friend's back and Steiner just went in the kitchen to get Dagger some hot chocolate since it was her favorite and it would always calm her down.  
  
After a while they all fell asleep and the next day which was a Sunday, they all went out for some icecream.  
  
"Why don't you just forget about Zidane and go out with another person? I knew he was no good anyway...for YOU I mean." Dagger's friend, Eiko said.  
  
"Oh...hi Eiko. You know too?" Dagger said, licking her chocolate icecream.  
  
"Of COURSE I know! I catch the latest news! Like last night, Cinna dumped his brunette girlfriend, Sally! She kept calling him Cinnamon instead of Cinna, so they broke up!"  
  
"Oh, wow. You do have the latest news." Beatrix nodded, licking the strawberry icecream off her fingers.  
  
"Now that news isn't just for free! You'll hafta give me 1000 gil each! Pay the little cutie!" Eiko grinned, taking out her hand.  
  
"Hey everybody!" A voice said to them.  
  
"...? Oh! Hey, Zidane!!!" Eiko smiled, running to him and hugging him, squeezing the life out of him.  
  
Dagger saw Zidane standing next to all 4 of them with his eyes on her, and a girl next to him who had long blonde hair kind of like Beatrix's hair, but longer and had big red eyes with a big smile.  
  
"Like, HI! I'm Angel! I'm like, pleased to meet you guys!" She said in this, preppy, cheery voice.  
  
They just smiled at her and looked to Zidane who laughed nervously, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Angel, why don't we talk over there and get some more icecream? It's on me." Beatrix offered, winking at Eiko and Steiner so they could get the drill.  
  
"Oh riiiight, c'mon Angel! I wanna know more about you!" Eiko smiled widely, taking Angel's hand.  
  
"So what's your favorite icecream?" Steiner asked as the 5 of them went somewhere else.  
  
"Hey, Dag." Zidane said, sitting on the other side of the booth which was right in front of her.  
  
"...Hi." Dagger said in an upset voice.  
  
"Listen." Zidane said, slamming his hands on the table and bringing his face closer to hers. "I'm really sorry for what I did, I was acting really stupid and I was just asking if you could just forgive me and we would just forget about the whole thing."  
  
"You must think that it could just go away and everything would be all good and dandy! Well it won't, Zidane! You can't just run away from things and expect them to perish forever!"  
  
She then stood from her seat and turned away from him as he tried to hug her. "Oh, and also, I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend." She said in a low voice, walking towards the exit of the icecream shop.  
  
"W-what...you mean..." Zidane gasped.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Dagger said, glaring at him as she opened the door. "I never want to see you again in my life." And with warm tears running down her eyes, she pulled the door open and ran outside with a broken heart.  
  
Her friends followed, completely ignore Angel and Zidane and started looking for Dagger.  
  
"Zidane...?" Angel said appearing behind him and rubbing his back. "C'mon, forget about her, you have me now. I'll never leave you...ever." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Zidane remained silent and they as well left the icecream parlor, without paying for the icecream ;;.  
  
Heh, well I hope you guys liked that one! See ya laterz!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there peoples!! Lol. Here's another one, you guys deserve it

=====

Chapter 5

=====

Dagger walked through the school halls with her 2 friends Beatrix and Eiko to go to their lockers which were next to each other. Just then a girl screamed, "IT'S KUJA!!!!"  
  
Girls screamed throughout the halls as they saw a familiar figure with silver hair and icy blue eyes. Kuja was his name.  
  
"Thank you ladies but there are someone I'm looking for..." Kuja said, and then finally saw Dagger near her locker, doing her combination. "Ah, Garnet."  
  
"Oh...hi, Kuja." Dagger said, not looking at him since she was concentrating on her combination.  
  
"I heard about the bad news...my stupid brother went on and cheated on you eh?"  
  
"...You know? How?" Dagger said, punching her locker.  
  
"My canary...everyone knows that." Kuja said, rubbing Dagger's brunette-colored hair, which made her shiver lightly.  
  
But her eyes slowly looked down as she sighed and felt as if the whole world knew about the break up. It also felt as if the whole world turned against her because of it.  
  
"But don't worry about him. How about we go to the spring dance everyone's talking about?" Kuja offered, smiling evilly.  
  
Dagger then saw Zidane and that 'Angel' girl walking down the hall, talking and laughing. "Fine!"  
  
Kuja put his arm around her and kissed her lips. "Perfect."  
  
Little did she know that when she turned her eyes away from the couple passing through them, it turned out to be two guys dressed up as Angel and Zidane, snickering as they turned a corner and took off the clothes THEY HAD THEIR REAL CLOTHES ON ALREADY! STOP PUTTING YOUR MIND IN THE GUTTER!! Lol.

"Hey, Angel...I've been thinking..." Zidane said, leaning against the locker next to Angel's and crossing his arms, staring at the ground.  
  
"Yes?" Angel said, getting books out her locker. _He's going to ask me to the dance...I know it!  
_  
"Um, I think we should..." Zidane started.  
  
"Mmmhmmm?" she said, drinking her orange juice she got out her book bag.  
  
"...End our relationship." He finished, looking at her expression afterwards.  
  
April spitted out her orange juice to one of the classmates that was passing by and he screamed, "MY BRAND NEW SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (lol. I like it when that happens evil giggle)  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!" Angel screamed. "Oh...let me guess...it's that MAGGER you're thinking about isn't it!?"  
  
"It's NOT MAGGER, IT'S DAGGER!!! Listen, we've been childhood friends and I have been going out with her. Seems like I've been going out with the wrong person-------"  
  
"No, YOU listen. You tell should tell the TRUE one you love which is the one YOU'VE been hanging around all this time that you love her and SMACK the other one dead in her face!!! So DO IT!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Zidane stood wide-eyed and then smiled evilly. "I see what you mean..."  
  
"Good! Now-----"  
  
SMACK!!!!!!! "Take care babe!!! I'm going to go to my TRUE LOVE THAT I'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND ALL THIS TIME AND TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER!!!!" with that said, he laughed and went to find his true love while the girl that was NEVER with him rubbed her cheek and whimpered.  
  
Angel moaned and fell to her knees. _Oh… don't think that this is over Zidane, I'll kill that DAGGER of yours…_

"Oh, Dagger! You're so lucky to go out with the most POPULAR GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!!!" Eiko yelled, holding her books and walking with her two friends to rm. 103.  
  
"Hey girls!!!!" a familiar voice shouted behind them.  
  
"Uhhh, we'd better go in the classroom, see ya Dag!!" Beatrix said, knowing that it was Zidane behind them.  
  
_Oh great. Now their leaving me alone with...him._ Dagger thought. "What do _you_ want?  
  
"I-I came...to tell...you...that..." he said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Let me guess...you're going to the dance with that so called _Angel_? Well what a coincidence! I'm going with Kuja to the party!!!"  
  
"W-WHAT?! MY BROTHER!?!?!?!" Zidane exclaimed, jumping back appalled.  
  
"Surprised huh? He _asked_ me! Well, better hurry to my next class! Bye, Zidane!" Dagger said, laughing happily and walking to Math class.  
  
"D-Dagger...wait...you're making a mistake!"  
  
"Oh? Well _you_ made a mistake going out with _Angel_." She said in a snobby-like voice.  
  
Zidane just stood there, watching his once childhood friend walk away freely from him. There was a hint of tears forming into his eyes as he ran to his next class with his heart torn inside out.  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
Aiko-sama's Note: sigh don't ask why I like stopping in cliffhangers, that's just the way I am sometimes!! Hehehe! Aw, I'm so not feeling well… Anyways I'll update soon, I don't care if I'm sick, I'll get through it!!

Megh, my throat hurts .

**__**

- Aiko-sama


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there peoples, here's the next one

=====  
  
Chapter 5  
  
_Complicated_  
  
=====

__

...I'm doing the right thing...right? Dagger thought, walking to her locker to pick up her things since it was time to go.  
  
"Hey, Dagger…!!" a voice called out.  
  
Dagger turned around to see one of the Tantalus gangs, Blank, running towards her and pushing her against her locker, "So this dance is going on tonight...wanna go out together?"  
  
"I...uh...well..." Dagger tried to say to him. All the boys in her school were asking her to the dance. Didn't they already _have_ girlfriends? _I mean, Blank was going out with a girl named Rene!!_

  
  
"Yes? Okay, great. See you at the dance then." Blank said, walking off. He whispered 'yes!!!' in his mind. It was part of the plan he made for her to get back with Zidane. He snickered evilly.

Flashback

__

"Hey Blank, I need to get Garnet back fast!! She's going out with my gay brother!!" Zidane whined to Blank. They were both in the boys' locker room in the gym, getting undressed to go to their next classes.

__

"Hey, I have an idea! How bout I ask her to the dance?" Blank asked, noting Zidane shooting a dirty look at him.

__

"WHAT!? BUT YOU'RE GOIN' OUT WITH RENE!!"

__

"U-um, well, that's PART of the plan. Then I ask her to dance with me and then you show up, then we pretend beating each other up and---well---it can be like the movie 50 First Dates!!"

__

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE TO BE LIKE THE GUY WITH THE WEIRD EYE!?!?!?!" Zidane growled.

__

"N-no!! I'M gonna be him… even though, it'll cost you."

__

"Deal! Thanks a lot man."

End of Flashback

Dagger sighed and shook her head. _What am I going to do now...? I'm so busted..._  
  
"Hey, Garnet! Wait up!" Eiko and Beatrix yelled, trying to get through all the students.  
  
"Whoa, are you ok?" Eiko said, seeing Dagger's face heating up.  
  
"No...I have a date with both Kuja and Blank..." Dagger said.  
  
"Why'd you say yes to Blank!? I thought he was going out with Rene!"  
  
"I-I though so too... what am I going to do...?" Dagger said, feeling like she was about to cry again.  
  
"WELL, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY MAGGER!!!" a voice shouted behind the 3 girls.  
  
"Huh...?" Dagger said in confusion, turning around and seeing Angel, "What do you mean!?"  
  
"ZIDANE AND I BROKE UP WITH EACH OTHER SO I BET YOU'RE HAPPY!!!" Angel yelled, making everyone just stare at her and she turned to them, eyes full of bloody daggers, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS LOOKING AT!?"  
  
"Ulp! Uhhhh nothing!!" the students replied, looking at her blankly and hurrying out the school building.  
  
Angel then glared daggers at Dagger and started wailing, running passed the school halls.  
  
"Crybaby...she doesn't know the meaning of true love!" Eiko yelled.  
  
"Yeah, obviously..." Beatrix agreed then laughed with Eiko.  
  
They then realized that Dagger wasn't happy. Tears were forming under her eyes and she fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Garnet? Shouldn't you be happy? I mean...you can go out with Zidane again!!!!" Eiko exclaimed.  
  
"But you're forgetting 2 people..." Dagger said silently.  
  
"Who???" Eiko and Beatrix said.  
  
"...Kuja and Blank." Dagger said, looking up to her friends and started freaking out, "How can I go back to Zidane?? What am I going to do with those two guys?? WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED??!?!?!"  
  
"Dagger..." Eiko and Beatrix said, trying to comfort their friend.  
  
Zidane walked through the park that he and Dagger played around when they were little.  
  
"It's been a while..." he said, to no one in particular. He headed out to the woods and stopped to the tree that had one thing stayed there...that thing that put them together ever since it was indeed...the land mark they made.  
  
"Still here..." he said, putting his hand over the mark and he punched the tree, "DAMN IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID TO HER!? SHE DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE IT!! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed and fell to the ground, punching the ground a couple of times and started to cry.  
  
Dagger and her friends got ready for the dance that they were preparing for. She was wearing a gold strapless dress that stopped to her knees and silver frosted earrings Kuja gave her.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Beatrix opened the door to see Kuja, dressed in a cute tuxedo with a rose stuck out of it. He also had a cute haircut, making him look like Riku from Traverse Town.  
  
"Hi, Kuja. You look cute."  
  
"Where's Garnet?" Kuja asked, ignoring her comment.  
  
"I'm right here." Garnet said, slowly walking down the stairs.  
  
Kuja looked up at Garnet and smiled, "Perfect. Now let's go."  
  
_That guy's is starting to sound like a jerk._ Beatrix thought. "Let's go, Eiko!!"  
  
_Not even a good comment..._ Garnet thought.  
  
"Well let's go." Kuja said, holding Dagger's hand and all of them get in his car.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
_Aiko-sama's Note: Heh, this is getting pretty good… right? Lol well I update sooon!! Byebye!!_

****

- Aiko-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Hola everyone! Here's another one! Enjoy!!

=====  
  
Chapter 7  
  
_You'll Be the Only One I'll Love. . . Forever_  
  
=====

All of them made it to the dance and they got out Kuja's car. Dagger felt a shiver go down her back as she caught Kuja looking at her with the familiar evil eyes he had before… those eyes of a cheetah giving to it's prey before it breathed it's last breath…  
  
"U-um…" Dagger tried to say but the words couldn't come out.  
  
"Let's go inside." Beatrix said, pulling Eiko in.  
  
"O-ok! Bye Dag!" Eiko shouted, running inside to Vivi while Beatrix was running to Steiner.  
  
_OI PERFECTO!!!_ Dagger thought, catching Kuja giving her the evil look again. How could her friends leave her like this!? So much for sticking together…  
  
"Oh, uh, let's go inside. . ." Kuja said, grabbing her hand and going inside, sitting next to her.  
  
Dagger was so scared of Kuja, she didn't know what to do. She then saw him standing up, reaching a hand out.  
  
"Let's dance." He said, smiling softly.  
  
"O-okay, sure. . ." Dagger said, smiling back at him and grabbing his hand as he walked her to the dance floor.  
  
_Phew. . .well it's not going bad SO FAR._ she thought, resting her head on Kuja's chest.  
  
He looked back at her and smiled. She looked to him and smiled nervously.  
  
Kuja brought his head closer to hers and tried to kiss her but she leaned back a bit, grabbing something out her pocket and put it to Kuja's mouth, acting like it was her that kissed him. She then quickly took it back and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"Ehehehe. . ." Dagger said, but then looked over as a familiar figure ran over to her and Kuja, pushing Kuja to the side.  
  
"B-Blank!!" Dagger shouted.  
  
"HEY BACK OFF THIS IS MY DATE!!" he yelled to Kuja who gave him a searing look.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF, RED HEAD!" Kuja yelled, pushing Blank to the snack table, and laughed at Amarant who crashed into the punch bowl and got all wet.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Blank cried, charging at Kuja and tackled him to the ground, punching him.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the students yelled, getting around each other to see the fight and shout.  
  
Dagger felt like crying and covered her face, whining like a sad little puppy, falling to the ground.  
  
'This is totally something I never expected…it's all MY fault!!!!' she then stood and saw Kuja and Blank looking at her wide eyed and started chasing her as she left the auditorium.  
  
"Beatrix!! We should help our friend!!!" Eiko yelled, shaking her friend's shoulder.  
  
"RIGHT! Let's show those men what we're made of!" Beatrix yelled, running in front of Kuja and Blank with Eiko, doing a crummy Japanese fighting stance.  
  
"Prepare for the worst, rebel scums!!!" the girls yelled, charging at the boys and beating the crap out of them.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! WATCH MY HAIR!!! OUCH!!!" the boys cried.  
  
Dagger turned to the entrance of the auditorium and smiled thinking, _Thanks a lot you guys. . .I owe you BIG TIME._ She then turned to the play ground that was near by and headed straight for the woods.  
  
She came across the trees that her and Zidane found near the playground when they were little and fell to the ground by a twig she tripped over.  
  
"ARGH!!" she screamed, tearing part of the dress that the twig held. She could feel her legs getting weak but she never gave up. She wanted to look for Zidane and apologize for making a huge, stupid mistake.  
  
She then found that tree…the one that had the mark her and Zidane carved into it.  
  
"No…Zidane…where are you? I need to see you…will you ever forgive me…? For making a huge mistake…OH ZIDANE!!!" she wailed, collapsing on the ground and cried on the tree.  
  
"Hey. . .don't take all the credit!" a voice said from behind.  
  
"Zi…dane…?" she said, quickly turning and saw that familiar smirk on that dirty blonde haired boy's face.  
  
"It's my fault to…I'm so sorry Garnet…I don't even know what to do any more without…you. I-----"  
  
"Shhh…don't say anything…" Dagger said, removing the finger she pressed onto his mouth.  
  
He then pulled her into a passionate kiss that they would never forget. They didn't want to let go. They weren't afraid anymore to show their feelings towards each other so then Dagger stopped the kiss for a second and she had her eyes locked on to his with their noses and foreheads touching.  
  
"Because…you'll be the only one I'll love…forever."  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
_Aiko-sama's Note: Megh, this is so corny!! I'm sorry!! But at least I updated -.- well, next chapter will be the last. See ya guys later!!_

****

- Aiko-sama


	8. Chapter 8

Yeeee!!! The last chapter of the story!!! I'll make it as long as I can but don't get mad!!

Hope you like it!!

=====  
  
Chapter 8  
  
_Our Hearts Will Remain Together Forever_  
  
=====

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BITCH!!" a voice said, making Zidane and Dagger break their kiss.  
  
"What do you want NOW?" Dagger said, seeing Angel as she stepped closer.  
  
"I've come…to say goodbye, Zidane." Angel said, pulling something out her pocket.  
  
"Yeah? Well okay hasta la vista, TOODLES. Now where were we?" he said, turning to Dagger, about to hold here waist but she stood wide eyes and shouted, "ZIDANE!!!!"  
  
He turned and gasped as well. Angel was aiming a gun at Zidane and said slowly, "…Goodbye, baby."  
  
BANG!!!!!!  
  
"ZIDAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dagger shouted, holding Zidane tight and squinting her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"D-Da…gg…er…" He said, coughing afterwards, the dropped to the ground as Dagger stood, her eyes looking lethally as Angel.   
  
"You…SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Dagger yelled, punching Angel in the gut and then retrieved the gun from Angel then quickly shot her in the head before she could do any actions.

"Now…Zid…ane…and I will…remain…together forever…NOT…YOU…!!!!" Angel said. She then coughed out blood and died.  
  
"…Fuck you." Dagger said in a low voice as she gave the dead Angel's body a searing look. "Zidane!!! Oh no!!" she cried, hurrying over to the helpless Zidane, hugging him in the place Angel shot him.  
  
"Dag…ge…r…" he said, looking up and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Zidane…don't leave me…" Dagger said, holding his hand.  
  
His smile still lingered. "It…doesn't…matter if…I-I stay alive…or…not…o-our…hea…rts will…remain together…forever…"  
  
Dagger looked down and cold tears rushed down her cheeks. "But…I love you…"  
  
Zidane softly ran a hand through her cheek. "I…l-love you…too…bab…y…ARGH…"  
  
"Zidane…?! ZIDANE!!!! NOOOO!!!" Dagger cried, squeezing Zidane and wailing loudly.  
  
"I never thought those guys were such WEAKLINGS!!!" Eiko shouted, heading to where Dagger went, walking with Beatrix.  
  
"Hm. Yeah well now she should be wailing with joy when she sees Zidane."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" a voice cried out, echoing throughout the cherry blossom trees.  
  
The two looked at each other and gasped, "DAGGER!!"  
  
They raced through the trees and gasped. There was Dagger holding Zidane's head and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Zidane…h-he's…" Dagger said, rocking Zidane back and forth, still releasing tears of sorrow.  
  
"Hurry!! To the hospital!!" Beatrix said quickly.  
  
"WAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiko yelled, waving her hands at the ambulance truck that just passed by.  
  
The car stopped and drove back, almost running over Eiko.  
  
"Phew…" Eiko said, but then got run over by two guys that were passing by, pushing the gurney.  
  
"URGH…" Eiko yelled in pain.  
  
"Hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!! hut!!!!" the two men repeated, putting Zidane on the bed thingy and took the three girls with them.  
  
"Zidane…please don't give up…I know there's still some life in you…" Dagger said, holding her dear childhood friend's hand.  
  
Eiko and Beatrix looked at each other with sad eyes and shook their head.  
  
"Don't give up dear friend." Beatrix said.  
  
"Yeah! Or you'll never marry Dagger!"  
  
Dagger blushed.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say, Dagger?" Eiko said, showing a bit of concern in her emerald hues.  
  
"…Huh? Oh…uh…I…" Dagger tried to say but the words didn't come out again. Her friends looked at her with concern.  
  
"Dagger…" Beatrix said, reaching a hand out to her best friend's hand, "Don't give up…"  
  
"I'M NOT!!" Dagger shouted, making both the girls startled. "…I'm sorry. I just…"  
  
"We know, don't worry about it. Just don't let that hope drop one bit!" Eiko exclaimed.  
  
They then made it to the hospital and it was a miracle that he still had very little breath to inhale.  
  
_Hang on, baby. . .don't give up! _Dagger thought, holding her poor Zidane to her chest, rocking slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry but can you wait in the living room?" the nurse said to the 3 girls, "This might take a while."  
  
Dagger sighed and nodded, giving one last glance to her boyfriend and walked to the waiting room with her friends.  
  
"Don't worry, Dag! As soon as he's alive and well, you guys can move to Lindblum and get married!!" said the excited Eiko.  
  
"Yeah!! That's a good idea, Eiko!! You can be the flower girl, I'll be one of the bridesmaids and we can buy her the most beautiful dress EVER!!!" Beatrix shouted happily.  
  
"YEAH!!" Eiko shouted.  
  
"What do you think, Dagger?" Beatrix asked, looking to Dagger who said nothing, "…Dagger?"  
  
"Hand me the scissors!!" the doctor said, "Hm. . .so this one was shot eh. . ."  
  
"Here they are, doctor." The nurse said, handing in the scissors.  
  
"BEEP. . .BEEP. . .BEEP. . .BEEP. . .BEEP. . ." shouted the machine.  
  
"Let's hurry, we're about to lose him!!"  
  
"Yes doctor!!"  
  
"Um, Miss Garnet?" said nurse, coming in the waiting room.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ZIDANE!? IS HE OKAY!?" Dagger shouted, jumping off her seat.  
  
"H-he's…" the nurse tried to say but Dagger ran passed her and went inside rm. 204, seeing Zidane just laying there with his eyes closed.  
  
"IS HE OKAY!?" Beatrix and Eiko shouted.  
  
"O-oh…no…" Dagger said, seeing the machine.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…" shouted the machine.  
  
"H-he…didn't make it…I'm sorry, Miss Garnet." The nurse said from behind them.  
  
"N-no…he has to be…alive…" Dagger said quietly, slowly walking towards Zidane and sat lightly on the bed, rubbing his hair, "Zidane…wake up…p-please…"  
  
"Let's leave her alone, Eiko…" Beatrix said sadly, putting and arm around Eiko's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah…ok…" Eiko replied also sadly, walking out the room with Beatrix and sitting on the chairs next to the room.  
  
"This sucks…" Beatrix said, hugging Eiko who was crying.  
  
"W-W-WHY DID HE HAFTA D-DIE, BEATRIX!? W-WHY!?" Eiko yelled, holding tissue and covering her face with it.  
  
"Zidane…please…wake up…!!!" Dagger sobbed, covering her face in Zidane's chest as tears fell on him.  
  
She then hummed their song, rocking him slowly with tears still falling on her cheeks and landing on top of him.  
  
"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…" the machine said a few minutes later.  
  
"W-what…!? H-he's alive!!! YOU GUYS!!" Dagger said, screaming with excitement.  
  
"Huh?" the 2 girl said in confusion.  
  
"Garnet…are you feeling okay?" Beatrix said, acting serious.  
  
"IT'S ZIDANE!! H-HE'S…T-THAT MACHINE JUST…!!!" Dagger said rapidly, but the words refused to come out once again.  
  
Eiko and Beatrix both raised a brow and sighed, following Dagger back to the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD. . .!!!" Eiko yelled, falling to the ground and fainted. "H-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, DAGGER!?"   
  
"I-I DON'T KNOW! I WAS JUST HUMMING A SONG AND THEN IT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!" Dagger shouted, her expressions mixed with happiness and nervousness.  
  
"Well… in magic class, you ARE a healer aren't you?" Beatrix asked.

"U-ungh. . ." Zidane said, trying to catch his breath while sleeping.  
  
Beatrix gasped and stepped back so Dagger could sit next to him on his bed.  
  
"Zidane!! A-are you okay???" Dagger said, holding his hand and was about to cry again when she saw that he was in pain.  
  
"It seems that the pain that hit him was critical. . .maybe you should go on home and let him rest for a couple of days." The doctor said seriously, coming inside the room.  
  
Dagger just put her head on Zidane's chest and felt his heart beating slowly. _I-I don't want to leave you…you're like the important source of my life…I wouldn't know what to do any more without you by my side…_  
  
"Dagger?" Beatrix said, patting her friend's back and speaking sadly, "C'mon Dagger, let's go home."  
  
"…Ok." Dagger said in a low voice, slowly getting off the breathless Zidane and looking at him, making her mouth form into a smile. _I know you can make it… believe in you…_  
  
With a shocked look on her face, she could've sworn she saw Zidane smile. _. . . .Maybe it's just my imagination._  
  
She then helped Beatrix pick the unconscious Eiko up and in the car.  
  
Beatrix drove the car that Steiner dropped off for them (he took a taxi lol.) with Eiko in the backseat asleep and Dagger sitting in the passenger's side.  
  
Dagger slowly rose her head up as she saw Zidane's room outside the hospital and she saw a familiar shadow looking at her in the window, waving. It happened to be, Zidane's room…  
  
_What was that. . .? _Dagger thought curiously.  
  
Beatrix dropped Dagger to her house and she gave her a worried look, "Get some rest okay, Dagger? Don't worry! He'll be okay."  
  
"I guess…" Dagger said, smiling to her friend and unlocked the front door to her house.  
  
Her two cats Niko and Tiko came running towards her and purring. She smiled and picked both of them up, going in the living room and laid on her sofa.  
  
"You know. . .falling in love makes you go crazy all the time about the person you're mad about…" she said to her two cats that were smiling at her, "Then that person makes you worried to death and when that person comes back you would want to hurt them for making you so worried…"  
  
"Meow?" Niko asked.  
  
"NO NIKO. I'm not mad!!" Dagger said, looking to her brown-furred Niko and scratched his head.  
  
"Meow?" Tiko asked.  
  
"Okay okay!!! I'll feed you guys in a second!" Dagger shouted, laying on her couch exhausted.  
  
"U-ugh. . . ." Dagger said, hearing the doorbell ring. She fell asleep right after she fed her two cats. "Wow. . .I was THAT tired. . .?" she asked herself, making her way through the hall and turning on the light before opening the door and seeing a familiar figure smirking at her.  
  
"Hey there. . . ." said the man's voice.  
  
Dagger rubbed her eyes and they widened. She tackled the man and they fell on the ground near her front door outside, "ZIDANE!!! HOW DID YOU…!? WHAT HAPPENED…?!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there babe!" Zidane said, laughing nervously.  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN SLOW DOWN?! YOU IDIOT!! YOU MADE US ALL WORRIED!!!!" she cried, punching him in the side until he let out a scream.  
  
"U-ugh…that side's still fragile…" Zidane said in pain.  
  
"Oh my god!! Are you okay!? I'm sorry!!!" Dagger yelled, hugging Zidane tightly.  
  
"Ehehehe… I'm okay Dag, chill." Zidane said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Dagger gave him a warm smile and kissed him back, "…It's good to have you back…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I thought you were dead…"  
  
"ANYWAYS. Does it even matter? Our heart will remain together forever…right?"  
  
Dagger smiled with a hint of tears forming her eyes as she kissed Zidane again, "…right."  
  
::I Could Fall In Love- Selena::  
  
I could lose my heart tonight,  
  
if you don't turn and walk away  
  
Cause the way I feel I might  
  
lose control and let you stay  
  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
  
And never let go  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could only wonder how  
  
touching you would make me feel  
  
But if I take that chance right now,  
  
tomorrow will you want me still?  
  
(Baby will you want me?)  
  
So I should keep this to myself,  
  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
(I could fall in love with you)  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
And I know it's not right,  
  
and I guess I should try  
  
to do what I should do  
  
But I could fall in love,  
  
fall in love, with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
Siempre estoy so? ndo en ti  
  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
  
Abrazandome, con ansias locas  
  
Imaginando que me amas  
  
Como yo podr? amar a ti  
  
(translation:  
  
I'm always dreaming of you  
  
kissing my lips, caressing my skin  
  
Hugging me with crazy longings  
  
Imagining that you love me  
  
The way that I could love you)  
  
So I should keep this to myself,  
  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you  
  
I could fall in love with you.  
  
Zidane kissed Dagger on he lips again while they were on the ground and Beatrix, along with Eiko watched that very sweet scene that brought them to tears. Dagger's neighbors came out their houses and stared at her and Zidane while they were kissing.  
  
"Them crazy kids!" a old man said, slowly walking back inside his house. The other people rolled their eyes and smiled to the couple, clapping their hands.  
  
Now they were to stay together forever for the rest of their years.  
  
**The End**  
  
_Aiko-sama's Note: _Yeeee!!!! It's finally finished!! Well ppls I hoped you like this one and I'll try to update Tuesday Morning, I'm kinda stuck on it, but ideas will come soon enough. Thanks for the reviews and see ya guys later!!

**__**

- Aiko-sama


End file.
